Д’Аннунцио, Габриэле
style="background:transparent" } | Lib = | Сайт = }} Габриэ́ле д’Анну́нцио ( , настоящая фамилия Рапанье́тта Rapagnetta}}; 12 марта 1863 — 1 марта 1938) — итальянский писатель, поэт, драматург и политический деятель. Биография Габриэле д’Аннунцио родился 12 марта 1863 года в городе Пескара в итальянской провинции Абруццо. В своих романах, стихах и драмах отражал дух романтизма, героизма, эпикурейства, эротизма, патриотизма. Повлиял на русских акмеистов. К началу Первой мировой войны был наиболее известным и популярным итальянским писателем. Находился в близких отношениях с Луизой Казати. В 1915-1918 годах участвовал в боях на фронтах Первой мировой войны, вначале в авиации, затем в пехоте. После войны стал одним из лидеров националистического движения, связанного с фашистскими организациями. С 1919 года поддерживал Муссолини. Возглавил националистическую экспедицию, захватившую 12 сентября 1919 года югославский город Риека (Фиуме). Присвоив себе титул "commandante", являлся фактическим диктатором республики Фиуме до декабря 1920. Во время оккупации Риеки проявились многие элементы политического стиля фашистской Италии: массовые шествия в чёрных рубашках, воинственные песни, древнеримское приветствие поднятой рукой и эмоциональные диалоги толпы с вождём. Д’Аннунцио приветствовал военные акции итальянского фашизма, прославлял его колониальные захваты (сборники статей и выступлений "Держу тебя, Африка", 1936), хотя в 1921-1922 гг. и пытался создать свой центр политической силы, конкурирующий с фашистским. При фашизме в 1924 получил титул князя, в 1937 возглавил Королевскую академию наук. Писатель скончался от апоплексического удара 1 марта 1938 года в своем поместье Виттореале на озере Гарда, в Ломбардии. Режим Муссолини устроил ему торжественные похороны. Д'Аннунцио и Россия Русский читатель познакомился с творчеством д’Аннунцио в 1893 г. — первой ласточкой стал перевод «Невинного», выполненный М. Ивановым. На рубеже двух столетий популярность писателя в России приняла характер настоящей мании, отмеченной потоком статей и рецензий, выходом в свет полного (на тот момент) собрания сочинений д’Аннунцио (Киев, 1904), обилием театральных постановок и появлением экранизации. В дальнейшем интерес к творчеству д’Аннунцио в России упал — во многом это произошло под влиянием хорошо привившегося на русской почве итальянского футуризма. Д'Аннунцио посвящено стихотворение Н. С. Гумилёва «Ода д’Аннунцио» (1916). thumb|right|200px|Дом д’Аннунцио в [[Пескара|Пескаре]] Произведения Романы * Трилогия «Романы Розы»: ** Il piacere («Наслаждение», 1889), ** Giovanni Episcopo («Джованни Эпископо», 1891), ** L’innocente («Невинный», 1892; экранизация Л. Висконти — 1976). * Il trionfo della morte («Триумф смерти», 1894). * Le vergini delle rocce («Девы утёсов», 1895). * Il fuoco («Пламя», 1900). * Forse che sì forse che no («Может быть, да, может быть, нет», 1910). * La Leda senza cigno («Леда без лебедя», 1912). Трагедии * La città morta («Мёртвый город», 1899), * La Gioconda («Джоконда», 1899), * Francesca da Rimini («Франческа да Римини», 1902), * L’Etiopia in fiamme (1904), * La figlia di Jorio («Дочь Йорио», 1904), * La fiaccola sotto il moggio («Факел под мерой», 1905), * La nave («Корабль», 1908), * Fedra («Федра», 1909). Сборники стихотворений * Primo vere («Весна», 1879), * Canto novo («Новая песнь», 1882), * Poema paradisiaco (1893), * Laudi del cielo, del mare, della terra e degli eroi (1903—1912): ** Maia (Canto Amebeo della Guerra), ** Elettra, ** Alcyone, ** Merope, ** Asterope (La Canzone del Quarnaro). * Ode alla nazione serba (1914) Автобиографические работы * Notturno, * Le faville del maglio, * Le cento e cento e cento e cento pagine del Libro Segreto di Gabriele d'Annunzio tentato di morire o Libro Segreto. Переписка д’Аннунцио была опубликована посмертно. Библиография * Gabriele D’Annunzio: Defiant Archangel by J.R. Woodhouse (2001, ISBN 0-19-818763-7) * D’Annunzio: The First Duce by Michael A. Ledeen (ISBN 0-7658-0742-4) * Dannunzio: The Poet As Superman by Anthony Rhodes (ISBN 0-8392-1022-1) * Gabriele D’Annunzio: The Dark Flame by Paolo Valesio (trans. by Marilyn Migiel, ISBN 0-300-04871-8) * D’Annunzio and the Great War by Alfredo Bonadeo (Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1995, ISBN 0-8386-3587-3) * Biographical Dictionary of the Extreme Right Since 1890 edited by Philip Rees (1991, ISBN 0-13-089301-3) * The Appeal of Fascism: A Study of Intellectuals and Fascism 1919—1945 by Alastair Hamilton (London, 1971, ISBN 0-218-51426-3) * Л. Троцкий Кое-что о философии сверхчеловека * Кормильцев Илья. Три жизни Габриеле Д’Аннунцио // Иностранная литература. 1999, № 11. * Руссо А., Желтова Е.Л. Авиация в жизни и творчестве Габриеле Д'Аннунцио: от "авиационной" поэзии к пропаганде авиации // Вопросы истории естествознания и техники. - 2008. - N 1. С. 97-116. - ISSN 0205-9606. * Плотников А. Плутовской роман Габриеле Д'Аннунцио // Журнал CIGAR CLAN 3/ 2004 Награды * Офицер Военного ордена Италии (Награждён Королевским декретом № 87, 10 ноября 1918 года.) * Кавалер Военного ордена Италии (Награждён Королевским декретом № 72, 3 июня 1918 года.) Ссылки * http://www.dramaturgo.ru/anucio.html * gabrieledannunzio.net * Gabriele D’annunzio * Casa D’Annunzio * La vita a fumetti * D’Annunzio’s museum «Il Vittoriale» * IL VITTORIALE «La Cittadella del d’Annunzio» * Per non dormire Eleganze notturne al Vittoriale * Eleganze_notturne_al_Vittoriale * Chronology of his short-lived rule of Fiume * Decennale di Fiume * Stamp Fiume * Le Martyre de Saint Sebastien «Epistolario D’Annunzio Debussy» * Le Martyre de Saint Sebastien «Ida Rubinstein» * Д'Аннунцио на сайте IMDB * [http://leftinmsu.narod.ru\polit_files\books\fashism.htm Вольфганг Випперман Европейский фашизм в сравнении 1922-1982] Категория:Националисты Италии Категория:Поэты Италии Категория:Писатели Италии Категория:Политики Италии Категория:Символизм an:Gabriele d'Annunzio bg:Габриеле д'Анунцио ca:Gabriele d'Annunzio cs:Gabriele d'Annunzio de:Gabriele D’Annunzio en:Gabriele d'Annunzio es:Gabriele D'Annunzio et:Gabriele D'Annunzio fi:Gabriele D'Annunzio fr:Gabriele D'Annunzio gl:Gabriele d'Annunzio he:גבריאלה ד'אנונציו hr:Gabriele d'Annunzio it:Gabriele D'Annunzio ja:ガブリエーレ・ダンヌンツィオ ko:가브리엘레 단눈치오 la:Gabriel D'Annunzio nl:Gabriele D'Annunzio no:Gabriele D'Annunzio pl:Gabriele d'Annunzio pms:Gabriele d'Annunzio pt:Gabriele d'Annunzio ro:Gabriele d’Annunzio sh:Gabriele d'Annunzio sr:Габријеле Д'Анунцио sv:Gabriele D'Annunzio tr:Gabriele D'Annunzio uk:Габріеле д'Аннунцио zh:加布里埃尔·邓南遮